An Unwanted Vacation
by EmeraldRain25
Summary: Edward is kidnapped and sent to the world of Criminal Minds. What will he do when he can't use Alchemy? How will the BAU react to the unusaul Alchemist? Read to find out. Rated T for some langauge.
1. Hostage

**Sorry for the really short chapter. I was just wondering if anyone was interested in this kind of story at all. Anyway hope you enjoy and continue reading :)**

**Title: An Unwanted Vacation**

**Summary: Edward is kidnapped and sent to the world of Criminal Minds. What will he do when he can't use Alchemy? How will the BAU react to the unsaul Alchemist?**

**Warning: Some langauge and blood. Nothing extremely gory, but there will be Gore. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist or Criminal Minds. (Wish I did though, There would be a lot more Reid if I did)**

**So heres the Chapter:**

**.**

**.**

**An Unwanted Vacation**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One**

_**Hostage**_

* * *

><p>It was a cold, rainy day in central. Grey clouds flooded the sky, covering everything in a dull, grey, darkness. The pouring rain showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.<p>

The normally crowded streets were unusually vacant. The heavy rain and the chilly breeze seemed to prevent anyone from venturing out of their warm, cozy beds. Everyone that is, except for one very stubborn Alchemist.

Edward's bright red jacket could clearly be seen through the rain. He was steadily making his way to Central Command. To say the least, he was not happy.

Not only had he been forced to get out of bed early that morning by a phone call from the Colonel, he was now being forced to walk through the pouring rain to Central Command. The drops of rain easily soaked through his clothes in a matter of minutes.

He damn well hoped that whatever Mustang had wanted to talk to him about was extremely important. Mustang had said something about, "A great opportunity" he would not want to miss.

"Damn him," Edward muttered angrily. He was now completely soaked and freezing cold.

Edward trudged forward, keeping as steady pace. The sooner he got there the better. Once he found out whatever information Mustang had, he was heading straight back home to call Al.

He missed Alphonse a lot. Once the rain had started, Ed had sent him to Risembool for safety's sake. He did not want to risk Al's blood seal washing off. Never in a million years would he do anything to purposely put his brother in harm's way.

Edward suddenly stopped as he saw two cloaked figures rushing straight at him. Through the rain he could only make out a faint outline of the two figures. One looked extremely tall and the other looked extremely burly and strong. They seemed to be in a hurry.

Before he even had time to think, Edward was being held in a headlock with a gun pressed to his temple. Damn, what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So did you like it? Sorry for the horrible writing I suck at starting stories. Promise the next chapter will be ten times better.<strong>_

_**So anyway, Read and Review :)**_


	2. Paperwork

**OMG! This chapter is over 3000 words! Thats like one of my longest chapters I have ever written on Fanfiction. Well I tried not to drag this on to much, but I finally got over my writers block this weekend and needed to write something. So anyway, I hope you anjoy the second chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR CRIMINAL MINDS. If I did I would create a two part episode where Morgan and Reid get in a gigantic fight, but they work it out in the end and forgive eachother. **

**So here is the chapter**

**.**

**.**

**An Unwanted Vacation**

**.**

**.**

_**Paperwork**_

* * *

><p>Roy laid his head on his desk and let out a long, well deserved, sigh. Stacks and stacks of paperwork were piled around his desk. What could not be fit on his desk had been heaped onto the floor. Roy sat up and took a sip of his fourth coffee that morning. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night; he hadn't even left the office.<p>

The rain did nothing but add to his gloom. The rain had started around Monday and was still ongoing; it was now Sunday. For the past few weeks Roy had been busy tracking a pair of robbers. At first Roy was sceptic about the case. Why one earth did a high ranking military official have to deal with a case of 2 petty thefts? Wasn't that a job for the police?

Although, it soon became clear that they dealing with more than just a couple of petty thieves. Each place that was robbed continued to be more extravagant than the last. The thieves had also made it clear that they wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that got in their way. And even though the robbers seemed to be getting sloppier and sloppier, they had managed to slip through his fingers each time Roy managed to get a lead.

During their last break in, they had been careless enough to leave behind a couple fingerprints. With the help of Maes Hughes, Roy had managed to ID the robbers. They had turned out to be a pair of thieving brothers; Gary and Tom Crank. They were also Ishbalan.

"Colonel! Colonel!" Roy looked up to see the worried face of his faithful subordinate Riza Hawkeye. "Excuse me for my bluntness sir, but I think you need to give yourself a break," Riza stated politely, and before Roy could argue, she promptly continued.

"Sir, you're only human and you'll only exhaust yourself if you keep depriving your body of sleep," Although she was trying to be strict, Riza couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy towards the exhausted Colonel. "You have to stop staying at the office overnight. You're not going to catch any criminals if you're so tired you can't even walk….Sir."

"That as it may be Lieutenant, I need to catch these guys as soon as possible," Roy held back a yawn and swiftly continued. "The longer I wait, the more places they will rob, and the more victims I will have over my conscious. "

Riza's eyes softened at his words. She knew the colonel had been through a lot already and she knew how much he had blamed himself whenever one of his comrades died. However, she also knew how he tried not to burden his subordinates and tried to take on everything himself. "Sir I understand how you feel, but that does not give you an excuse not to sleep."

Roy gave in with a nod; He knew this was one battle he would not be able to win. Looking up at Riza, he offered a small smile. "I guess you're right, maybe I should get som..." He was cut off as the door to his office was slammed open. Havoc stumbled in with Breda running after him. They were both panting and they looked equally exhausted.

"What? Are you guys running from Armstrong again?" Roy attempted to joke, but quickly shut up when a glare from Riza was sent his way. As Havoc and Breda quickly got their breaths back, they looked up at Roy, their eyes filled with a mixture of happiness and urgency.

"Boss! We got a tipoff that there will be a break in at Central Command Bank at 10 am!" Havoc shouted excitedly. Roy smiled broadly. This was the big break he had been waiting for! He quickly grabbed his rain coat and rushed out of the office, all three of his subordinates quickly following behind him. They were all thinking the same thing; it was now or never.

Within a matter of minutes Central Bank was surrounded by hidden police cars, military cars, and military officials. Roy was sitting quietly in a small car located right across the street from Central Bank. Hidden snipers were located all around the building and police cars were parked all around the area. They were definitely not letting the brothers get away today.

Roy looked beside him where Riza was sitting diligently. She was careful not to show any emotion but Roy could easily see through her emotionless mask. He could tell she was nervous from the way her pinky finger tapped against her gun.

Roy gave her a reassuring smile, but did nothing to break the silence. He checked his watch; 9:59 am. Turning his gaze back to his window he gazed at the silent and dark bank across the street. The rain began to get heavier, obscuring his vision of the front doors. Why did he suddenly have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach?

The bank was suddenly lit up in a bright red light as the alarms were set off. Time seemed to slow as everyone got into position and the front doors of the bank were flung open. As if someone had just pressed the play button on the remote, time seemed to quicken as the figures ran across the lawn; skillfully dodging all the bullets that were aimed at them.

"Damn it!" Roy shouted furiously as he stepped out of his car and into the pouring rain. "After them! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" He yelled to every office in range of his voice. Roy grabbed a gun before breaking into a run and swiftly following the two escaping criminals; his subordinates were right behind him.

'_We're gaining on them!_' Roy thought excitedly as they continued their chase. The robbers couldn't keep up their current speed with the amount of money and gold they were holding. "This is our chance!" He exclaimed, quickening his pace.

A bright red jacket belonging to the small form of a kid suddenly made its way into his field of vision. _'DAMN IT, A civilian!'_ He thought quickly. _'I need to get them before they reach the kid!'_ He knew the two brothers would probably kill the kid if they got a hold of it. This only made Roy hurry after them as he ran through the rain.

Roy didn't have a chance of reaching them in time before they grabbed the child. Roy and his team froze midstride. They were so close (About 2 meters away) yet so far away! Roy cursed under his breath as they pointed a gun to the child's head. "Take one step and we kill the kid!"

"What the F***!" Came the loud and obnoxious voice Roy was so used to hearing. His eyes widened in surprise and fear. Was that Fullmetal? _'Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!'_ Roy thought angrily. Why did this always have to happen to him? Out of all the civilians on the god-damned street they just had to choose the worst one possible.

"Let the kid go and maybe we can see about lowering your prison sentence to 15 years, instead of 50," Roy tried to reason with them. He knew that if the pair of brothers found out the kid they were holding wasn't really a kid, but a fully trained (Well I wouldn't say fully trained) Military State Alchemist, then Roy was certain they wouldn't hesitate to kill him. They probably wouldn't hesitate even without knowing the truth.

"Colonel?" Edward's unsure voice drifted through the rain. "What the hell is going on here?" Edward exclaimed loudly. He didn't care that a gun was pointed to his head; he just wanted to know why the hell it was pointed to his head in the first place. "Colonel I swear if this is your fault when I get out of this your dead!"

Roy sighed_. 'Leave it to Fullmetal to through caution out the window'_. Couldn't he read the situation at all? Obviously not, or he would at least have the sense not to purposely let the guys holding a _gun_ to his _head_, know that Edward knew the people pursuing them.

"Oh, so it seems like this little…_pipsqueak_… knows the almighty Flame Alchemist," Roy paused for a moment. How did they know he was the one chasing them? "Well I wouldn't say the _almighty_ Flame Alchemist; more like the incompetent Flame Alchemist. It's raining and you can't do a thing about it. You're U-S-E-L-E-S-S!" The tall, thin form, of Tom laughed maniacally into the air.

Yep, they were screwed. They were totally and officially screwed. They had obviously known from the beginning that Roy had been the one hot on their tails. They had also done their research on him and attacked Central Command Bank on the worst day possible; a day when Roy couldn't use his alchemy.

He was broken from his thoughts as Edward started thrashing around in his captors grip. "Let….me….GO!" Edward exclaimed loudly, flailing around even more.

* * *

><p>Edward couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Not only was he being held in a headlock with a gun pointed straight at his head, but the bastard of a Colonel had also decided to show up. What more could go wrong. He damn well hoped that whatever kind of day the Colonel was having wasn't a good one.<p>

Edward stopped thrashing as the gun was pressed hard against his temple. He stilled and became quiet as he studied the group across from them. It looked like Roy's entire crew plus some were watching the scene with horror written all over their faces.

The tall one (Tom or something like that) began laughing maniacally. "Hear that Gary? The pipsqueak and the Flame know each other!" Gary, the strong burly one, laughed. He was the one holding Ed in a headlock and pressing the gun against his temple. Edward was flaming inside. How _dare_ they call him short!

Edward could tell Roy was being cautious. It was obvious in the sudden silence that echoed around the rain filled streets. The only sound that could be heard was the steady patter as the droplets of water hit the ground around them.

"Let him go," Roy demanded loudly. Ed froze, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Was that worry in the Colonels voice? Or was it something even worse; Fear? Was the Colonel afraid for him? Was he worried Ed might get hurt? Edward shook his head. That couldn't be possible….. Could it?

* * *

><p>Roy stood stock still. He was contemplating the best move to take in this situation. They already knew that him and Edward knew each other. Now it was up to him to try and calm down the situation and make sure nobody got hurt. Roy decided his best chance was to reveal who Edward really was. The chances they would kill a boy was high, but the chances they would kill a State Alchemist were a bit lower, even if it wasn't by much. It couldn't hurt….Could it?<p>

Roy stood up straight and glared in the direction of the two brothers. "Fullmetal you need to calm down, you're giving them what they want. They want you to panic, they want to see your fear," Roy stated as calmly as he could. He was trying to hide his own fear. "You mustn't let them see you scared, if you do…..they'll kill you."

Both the brothers laughed. "So this pipsqueak is the Fullmetal Alchemist huh? He's nothing but a boy. You would never think the military would let a child join. Would ya Gary?" Tom asked his brother. Tom's smile could be seen even through the pouring rain.

Roy froze and prayed to God he hadn't just made the situation worse. "If you even dare lay a finger on him!" Roy growled out angrily, surprising both his subordinates and the people around them. No one had ever seen the Colonel this angry before. "I will personally make sure you end up in a jail cell for the rest of your lives."

This only made Tom laugh even harder. "So what? We're already going to end up in jail, with or without your help. We might as well take this kid with us to hell," Tom stated, his smile broadening. He signalled to Gary, who cocked the gun pressing it into Edwards's temple.

Tom took a step forward. "Now, before we kill the brat, let me tell you all a story," He began to walk back and forth. It was obvious he was already soaked by the steady fall of rain. His eyes met Roy's as he took a step forward. They seemed to say; Kill me and the boy dies.

"There was once a pair of brothers who lived happily in their small little town. They lived with their mother and baby sister. All was well and all was peaceful. That is, until a certain country decided to declare war on our country; Ishbal. One night when my family, who had done nothing wrong, was enjoying a nice home cooked meal we heard the town's people screaming," Tom took this chance to pause and catch his breath.

"Why were they screaming you ask?" No one had asked, but he continued without even sparing them a glance. "Because a house, not just any house, but a small orphanage had burst into flames. Many houses soon followed. Me and my brother had gone outside to see what was happening and before our very own eyes the house we had been in seconds before burst into flame. It was then that I saw you, Roy Mustang, standing on top of a hill, without a single ounce of regret in your eyes. Me and my brother quickly ran to the nearby mountain range and my brother and I vowed to get revenge on the person that had killed our mother and sister," Tom's voice was filled with undeniable rage as he took another step forward. "And that, Roy Mustang… is you."

Roy was frozen in spot. He remembered that day alright. He had been ordered to finish off the small town of Goblhs. He had been only a Major at the time and didn't dare disobey direct orders from the Fuhrer.

Tom set his glare upon Mustang, who met him with an equally hard glare. "Maybe I should show you the pain I felt by killing someone close to you?" He walked over to Edward and grabbed Edwards chin, forcing him to look Tom in the eye. "What do you have to say about that? You die to compensate for your superior's wrong-doings?"

Edward forced his chin out of the lanky man's grasp. "Like hell I will!" He spat in Tom's face and smirked broadly. He wouldn't take any bullshit from any people claiming to seek revenge. The war was over. Why couldn't they just move on with their God forsaken lives?

A loud slap echoed around the empty, rain filled street, causing Roy to flinch. He looked up to see Tom glaring down at Edward who was looking at his feet. Roy swore to God that he would land the brothers in prison if it was the last thing he did.

Tom glared down at Edward. "You think Roy actually cares about you? He was just using you to get a bigger promotion. That was all he ever wanted." Tom narrowed his eyes and delivered a swift kick to Edwards's stomach. Edward let out a grunt of pain and glared right back at Tom, "If it was down to you and him on the battlefield he would leave you to save himself."

"Yeah, whatever you sick commie," Edward muttered under his breath. This made Roy stifle a laugh; Despite their current situation, you could always count on Fullmetal to be, well to be Fullmetal. Edward was about to say something else when Gary pushed the gun harder against his temple. _'Damn, that was really starting to hurt.' _Edward frowned in annoyance.

Roy dared to take a small step forward, "Tom stop this nonsense right now. We both know that this is between you and me." Roy was seriously getting worried now. Tom only seemed to be getting angrier, no thanks to Edward.

Tom glared and stalked over to Mustang until they were almost nose to nose. "Roy, Roy…my dear, _naive _Roy. We both know this is between more than just you and me. This is between you, me and everything you have ever cared about."

A sudden shout made both Roy and Tom swiftly look over to where Edward was now struggling viciously in Gary's hold. Even for someone as strong as Gary, it would be hard holding Edward who was now kicking, flailing, and do everything in his powers to get lose.

Roy saw Tom was getting furious at Edwards antics. "Fullmetal stop this right now, you're only going to make them angrier!" Roy exclaimed, fear evident in his voice. He began to rush forward, but halted mid stride as Tom pointed the tip of his own gun at Edward.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted at Roy, not caring or even looking at the two furious brothers. "This is entirely your fault! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be in this mess!" Roy stopped and stared. Roy felt his heart break a bit; It hurt to hear Edward say that, even if it was true.

Tom gave a small laugh. "Hear that Roy, even your precious little pipsqueak blames you for his misfortune," Edward's eye gave a slight twitch as he finally snapped.

"Would you just SHUT UP already!" Edward growled and continued to struggle. Tom turned back to Roy. However, the minute he turned his back, Edward managed to deliver a blow to Gary's chest and before Gary could regain his balance Edward was already running.

A gunshot echoed around the street and Roy stared in horror as Edward slowly fell face first onto the pavement. A pool of blood already forming around him. Roy stood frozen in shock. The two brothers took that opportunity to make a bee-line for it. Roy was broken from his trance as Fuery shrieked loudly.

"Chief!" Havoc hollered, his voice filled with horror. Coming back to reality Roy rushed forward. This couldn't be happening! Why the hell was this happening?! He looked up at the rest of his team.

"Well? What are you doing? After them!"

* * *

><p>Edward smirked inwardly to himself as he managed to break through the guys grip. He had just began sprinting for his life when a blinding pain erupted in his chest. Edward let out a grunt and fell to his knees before he could even comprehend what was happening. His hand went to clutch his jacket and he felt his vision go blurry.<p>

He thought he could faintly hear Mustang's voice and managed to crack open his eyes a bit. He was met with the worried face of Mustang. The colonel was waving his bloodied hands in Edwards face. Wait….Bloodied? Who's blood was it? Oh yeah, it was his.

"Fullmetal! Fullmetal! Can you hear me?" Roy shouted as loud as he could, nearly making Ed's eardrums burst. Edward let out a small chuckle that sounded a lot more like a groan than anything else.

"Damn Mustang, it hurts!" He croaked out, his voice raspy and dry. Edward clutched at his jacket in pain. He could feel the world around him slipping, but he held onto it. He couldn't leave Alphonse; not now; not ever.

"I know, but bear with me," Roy murmured. He could feel tears gathering under his eyes, but he held them back. He wouldn't cry, at least not in front of his officers. Roy's eyes widened, Edward was freezing. It was then that Roy noticed Edward only had on that thin, red, and now blood-soaked, coat.

Edward let out a forced breath. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. He knew he didn't have long. It was becoming near impossible to keep his eyes open. _'So this is how it ends?'_ Ed thought as rain continued to fall against his face. "Damn, God must hate me, huh?"

"No Edward, God does not hate you. Just hold in there, the ambulance is on its way," Edward smiled as he let his eyes close. Now that he thought about he could hear sirens in the distance, but the sound seemed to be getting fainter and fainter; not closer.

"Mustang make sure you tell Al that just because I'm gone, he shouldn't give up," Edward croaked out. His eyes were closed and he couldn't see Mustang's face, but he could tell the man was holding back tears.

"Don't you dare talk like that Ed!" Mustang murmured softly. Roy gently set Edwards head on his lap. Edwards face was pale and his breaths came in soft, short gasps.

Edward's eyes scrunched up as another bolt of pain flared through his chest. Mustang's voice now sounded distant and far away. He knew it was only a matter of time before he died. He knew the ambulance wouldn't make it in time. Edward managed to get out one last pain filled word before the world around him began to fade, "Sorry...for everything."

"Fullmetal! Open your eyes!" Roy shouted loudly, but the words sounded like whispers in Ed's ears. "Don't you dare die on me! That an order Fullmetal!" Edward gave one last smile. Even now Roy was still using his authority to order him around. _'He never changes does he?_' Edward thought sadly.

Edwards's vision went black and Roy's voice slowly faded into the distance. It hurt to breath, it hurt to stay awake. If God was going to kill him, couldn't he make it quick? Ed felt his vision and the world around him fade.

His last thought was of how Alphonse would take the news. Ed hoped he wouldn't cry. It was then that Edward remembered Alphonse couldn't cry, even if he wanted too. Edward let out a small chuckle at the irony of it all. He thought he could faintly hear his brother's voice, but dismissed it as his imagination. The traces of a smile were visible on his face as the world around him faded into black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That took a long time to write. Anyway, what did you think? I personally thought the end with Ed dragged on a bit, but IDK. <strong>_

_**Next chapter I introduce Hotch and the crew *Cheers***_

_**Review and you get your own personal Reid plushie!**_


	3. Grey Skies

**Hello! It's been awhile, I can probably tell you a million reasons as to why I haven't updated, but my two main would be depression and lack of motivation, both of which I don't want to go into detail about. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! I know it's short, but I'm already working on the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST OR CRIMINAL MINDS. If I did I would create a two part episode where Morgan and Reid get in a gigantic fight, but they work it out in the end and forgive eachother. **

**So here is the chapter**

**.**

**.**

**An Unwanted Vacation**

**.**

**.**

_**Grey Skies**_

* * *

><p>Rain fell from a darkened sky as lightning flashed overhead. Wind howled through the streets, blowing trash into ever nick and cranny. The night was silent, void of any living thing. The moon didn't dare shine down on the darkened streets below.<p>

Edward lay still from his position on an alley floor. Everything hurt, everything hurt a lot. He tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but fell back exhausted against the hard, cement ground. His head felt like it was being cut into pieces, but then again, the rest of him wasn't any better.

Edward shivered as rain continued to soak through his clothes; if this continued on he'd freeze to death before the night was over. "F***," He muttered as he began to drag himself under the little overhang of the building beside him. It felt like someone was jabbing pins and needles into his chest.

'_Where the hell am I?' _He thought to himself. The last he remembered he was being held hostage by a couple of robbers. _'Wait! Wasn't I shot? Am I dead?' _His mind was a jumble of mess, barely able to put one thought in front of the other. His thoughts however, were interrupted as his stomach gave a sickening churn, and before he had time to stop himself, he was emptying the contents of his stomach onto the pavement beside him.

His vision swam, going back and forth into focus. His head was reeling, but so was his stomach. It hurt so much he couldn't move, and on top of that, he was soaked to the core. He felt himself begin to sway, his vision still swimming. _'Dammit! Why am I so dizzy?' _

He began to fade in an out of consciousness, but just as his vision went black he caught site of a man walking out of the alley. He didn't have time to divulge on the thought as his consciousness finally gave way and he was plunged into a world of black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>BAU Headquarters; 3am<strong>

It was 3 am when the BAU members rushed into headquarters. Everybody had gathered in the conference room, everyone that is, except Reid. This in itself was unusual, considering Reid was almost always the first one to arrive whenever a new case was presented. But then again, it was 3 am.

Hotch was just about to start the meeting when Reid finally burst through the conference room door. His hair was a mess and he had dark bags under his eyes. His clothes too, were extremely dishevelled. All in all, it looked like he had just gotten out of bed, which, to his defense, he probably had.

"Hey there pretty boy," Morgan teased "Glad to see you decided to join us."

"Sorry, got stuck in traffic," Reid explained, taking the only empty seat between Rossi and Morgan.

Hotch turned to Garcia, whom with the press of a button, instantly turned on the large screen at the front of the room. Not one person blinked at the sight of the three bodies that occupied the screen, all of similar young woman.

Hotch turned to face them, a grim expression covering his face. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips pursed. "Amy Lee, Marina Rivera and Chantal Nelson were all killed within days of each other. The bodies were also all disposed of within a 25 km radius outside of Quantico."

Garcia quickly brought up a new set of images onto the screen; close up of the women's faces.

"As you can see, the killer removed the eyes of each victim." Hotch's voice was tight and to the point.

"So the killer likes to keep trophies," Kate stated.

"That or the unsub is trying to leave a message. Recent studies have shown that people who gorge the eyes out of victims are usually male and lack social skills. Maybe these women never paid our unsub the mind of day, so he gorges their eyes out as if to say, if you won't look at me, you won't look at anybody?" Reid speculated.

"Whatever the reason, the unsub has shown no signs of stopping anytime soon, and with less than 24 hours between each kill, we can expect another body to show up tomorrow morning." Remarked Morgan, obviously itching to start tracking down their unsub.

"Exactly, which means we need to get started immediately. Garcia, start going through the victim's phones and computer history, see if anything suspicious pops up, an unmarked number, threats, anything." Hotch ordered, rising to his feet.

"I'm on it," Garcia quickly left the room, heading towards the tech room.

"Reid and Kate start going over security footage of the areas the bodies were dumped, see if you can find anything. Rossi, JJ, Morgan and I will head over to the disposal sites and see if we can find anything that the forensics team may have missed. Let's head out."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know it's short, but please anticipate the next chapter soon ^^**

**This takes place in season 10 by the way ^^**

**Please follow and review!**


End file.
